The invention concerns a spinning frame having a fiber break guard and more particularly to a fiber break guard composed of a pair of fiber guides, one of which moves laterally upon breakage of one fiber to cause separation of the other fiber.
Such a spinning frame produces yarn from two fiber bands twisted together. Further, these fiber bands in the area between the drawing system and the union point are designated as single fibers. The point at which the two fibers meet and after which they are twisted together to form yarn is designated as the union point.
The twisting of the yarn can be accomplished by normal means, preferably by means of a spindle which coaxially penetrates a spinning ring upon which a traveller moved by the yarn can rotate. It is also possible, though, to have other devices for producing the rotation and for winding the yarn, for example a rotating spinning pan, a flyer spindle, or the equivalent.
The causation of a break in the resulting fiber is desirable because the movement of the remaining fiber onto the spinning location is normally not interrupted by the breaking of only one of the two individual fibers, which means that the yarn produced after one of the fibers breaks has a correspondingly low strength.
This defective spot easily can cause breakage of the yarn during later processing, and can lead to defective goods.
Each working location on the spinning frame at which yarn is produced is designated as a spinning location.
With respect to a known spinning frame of this type (DE-Gbm No. 79 12 423), every spinning location has a fiber break guard to produce a fiber break reaction; this guard has a fiber guide for the yarn supported on a holder and movable between two positions. In the first position it is held in equilibrium, but it can be brought out of equilibrium by the influence of the yarn moving past it if it is brought beyond its movement limitations--which happens when there is a break in one of the two individual fibers. In such a case it can swing about 180.degree. down in the vertical plane and about 90.degree. in the horizontal plane, re-routing the remaining fiber through the fiber guide, which is sooner or later supposed to produce the fiber break reaction. There can, however, be cases where this guard fails to produce the fiber break reaction because the rotation imparted by the spindle upon the remaining fiber (allows) the fiber to propagate itself through the fiber guide and onto the drawing system.